Push button electric switches are widely used in a variety of applications for controlling diverse electrical functions and the prior art is replete with many different switch designs. For many applications, it is important that the switch be accommodated in a very small package and be characterized by low contact bounce, low contact resistance, and high reliability under adverse environmental conditions. Moreover, it is additionally important that the switch actuator provide suitable tactile feedback to the user to indicate when the switch contacts close. The following patents disclose exemplary switch designs intended for applications similar to those contemplated for embodiments of the present invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,886,517, 4,031,345, 4,079,220, 4,320,271, 4,433,317.